El amor de los dioses
by Rebe Marauder
Summary: A sus once años, Harry descubre la verdad sobre quiénes son sus parientes. Por otro lado, alguien está buscando a su hijo perdido. Además, hay persona maquinando planes para su beneficio.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

los personajes le pertenecen a JK Rowling y a Rick Riordan.

Solo la trama es mía.

Nota:

Esto iba a ser un crosover entre Harry Potter y Twilight, de hecho lo tenía así titulado entre mis archivos, pero decidí cambiar.

Sé que querréis cruciarme porque tengo un montón de fics en progreso, pero espero que este también os guste.

Prólogo.

James Potter estaba siendo atendido por un sanador en su casa.

Con él estaban Sirius y Lily.

-¡Joder como duele! ¡No sabía que dolía tanto!

-Tranquilo Cornamenta. Relájate.

-Solo quiero que él esté aquí. N no puedo Sirius. No puedo.

El joven se echó a llorar con desesperación.

A Canuto eso le partió el corazón.

-Lo sé hermano.

-no me dejes solo Sirius.

-Estoy aquí Jamie. No voy a irme a ninguna parte.

Horas después, venía al mundo Harry James Potter. Hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans. Ahora Potter.

O eso era lo que creía la gente.

En realidad, el pequeño no era hijo de Lily.

Los únicos que lo sabían eran Remus, Sirius, James y Lily.

Un año y un mes más tarde.

-Es la hora. -Dijo James.

-Bien. -Contestó Sirius.

-A partir de ahora, nadie sabrá que Harry no es hijo de Lily. la guerra está cobrando fuerza, y no es conveniente que esta información sea revelada.

-Recordaréis la verdad cuando sea el momento. Y cuando llegue, si yo no estoy…

-¡No te atrevas a terminar la frase James Potter! -Bramó Sirius.

-Canuto… Si yo no estoy, quiero que seas tú el que le cuente la verdad a Harry. Para eso eres su padrino.

-Es está bien Cornamenta. Así será.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Los personajes son de J K Rowlin y de Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 01.

"Sirius Black puesto en libertad" Por Melissa Hallwater.

"El que todos pensaban *Mortífago* Sirius Black, ha sido juzgado después de diez años en Azcaban debido a un acontecimiento inesperado.

El Fallecido Peter Petigrew fue encontrado por el director Albus Dumbledore.

El hombre, no estaba muerto. Si no que se había ocultado durante todo este tiempo en forma de rata.

Al darle Veritaserun, confesó que él era el guardián secreto de los Potter y que él los traicionó.

Dijo que Sirius Black era inocente.

Al eredero de los Black se le pagará una gran suma de galeones por haber sido encarcelado injustamente y sin juicio previo.

Por esta razón, Bartemius Crouch ha sido condenado a tres años en prisión y no podrá optar a ningún cargo político.

Según las palabras de Amelia Bones, "Esto es una vergüenza. Incluso el matrimonio Lestrange tuvo un juicio por haber torturado a los Lonbottom, y le fue negado al señor Black."

También les recuerdo a mis lectores, que Sirius Black, es el padrino de Harry Potter.

No hemos conseguido una declaración por parte del ex convicto, el cual se encuentra en San Mungo para ayudarle con las secuelas de prisión, pero uno de los miembros del Wizen Gamot, nos ha asegurado que a pesar de todo el tiempo que pasó en prisión, el encarcelado no ha mostrado signos de locura.

Desde aquí le deseamos una pronta recuperación y que pueda reencontrarse con su querido ahijado."

"En otras noticias, Petegrew será condenado al beso del dementor. La fecha prevista es dentro de una semana."

Harry estaba muy impresionado.

Fred le había enseñado el periódico y se sorprendió bastante al saber que tenía un padrino.

Había pasado diez años espantosos en casa de los Dursley, siendo sometido a graves castigos físicos por parte de su tío.

No sabía si quería conocer a su padrino.

***San Mungo***

Un hombre demacrado estaba acostado en una cama.

Todavía no podía creerse del todo que estaba libre y que en unos días podría ver al Cachorro de nuevo.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente.

Sirius observó el movimiento esperando ver a la persona que había detrás.

Vio por el rabillo del ojo un mechón de pelo castaño.

La puerta se abrió un poco más y alguien asomó la cabeza tímidamente.

-¿Sirius? -Susurró una voz.

-¿Remus?

El mencionado abrió del todo la puerta y dio unos pasos tentativos dentro de la habitación.

-Pasa Lunático. No voy a morderte.

El licántropo cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama.

-¿Cómo estás? -Susurró Lupin. No se atrevía a hablar más alto.

-Mejor que en Azcaban. Eso te lo aseguro.

Remus se estremeció. no se atrevía a mirar a Sirius a la cara.

-L lo siento mucho Canuto. Debí creerte. Quiero decir… Yo debería haber sabido que no serías capaz de traicionar a James. Tal vez… debí haber insistido más para que tuvieras un juicio.

Sirius se levantó y abrazó al tembloroso lobo.

-Escúchame bien Remus Lupin. No te culpo. Al fin y al cabo, yo creía que tú eras el traidor.

-lo sé. Pero entiendo que lo pensaras. Yo estaba con las manadas y Voldemort les prometió derechos a los licántropos.

-Haremos un trato. -Dijo Sirius un rato después.

-¿Qué trato?

-Yo te perdono, si tú me perdonas. Y no volveremos a mencionarlo nunca.

-Hecho. -Comentó Remus.

-Hecho. -Dijo también Sirius.

Ambos se dieron la mano para sellar el pacto.

-¿Sabes algo de Harry? -Quiso saber el animago.

-Sé que esos muggles no le tratan nada bien. A veces he hablado con él en un parque, pero no he podido hacer más. Mi condición de licántropo… Ni siquiera puedo acercarme a la casa. Los hechizos que hay a su alrededor me repelen y siento dolor durante una semana.

-¿Está con los parientes muggles de Lily?

Remus asintió.

-En cuanto salga de aquí, voy a llevarme a Harry conmigo. Y me da igual lo que me digan. Yo soy su padrino y nadie me va a separar del Cachorro.

-Hablé con Dumbledore, y él me dijo que debía quedarse en esa casa por su bien. Gracias al sacrificio de Lily, el chico tiene una protección de sangre. Y como Petunia Dursley es la única pariente viva de la pelirroja…

-Patrañas. Me da igual lo que diga Albus. Si Harry quiere, se vendrá a vivir conmigo. Y nadie va a impedírmelo. Los Black tenemos varias mansiones protegidas y no hay mejor protección que la magia antigua. Incluso puedo llevarle a la verdadera mansión Potter. Donde se crió Cornamenta.

-Me parece bien. -Aprobó el lobo.

-Además, tú te vendrás con nosotros. Y no quiero réplicas al respecto.

Remus iba a hablar pero Sirius se lo impidió.

-Lunático. No te atrevas a decir que eres una causa de caridad o algo así. Porque si no, por muy débil que aún me encuentre, me levantaré y te pegaré un puñetazo en toda la cara.

-Pero…

-Lupin… No empieces. Si no, tendré que recurrir a métodos más Slytherin.

El lobo se quedó callado durante unos minutos pero al final asintió.

No quería ni pensar en el tipo de persuasión que utilizaría su amigo.

-¿Crees que el Cachorro querrá verme?

-Vaya cosas dices. ¡Pues claro que querrá verte!

-¿Piensas que deseará venirse a vivir conmigo?

Remus bufó.

-¿Es que no has escuchado cuando te he dicho que esos muggles le tratan como a un elfo doméstico? Creo que estará más que encantado de salir de esa casa.

-Tienes razón Lunático. Es que aún me cuesta creer que he salido de prisión.

***Hogwarts.***

Harry estaba disfrutando de su desayuno cuando fue interrumpido por su jefa de casa.

Cuando la mujer se acercó, rápidamente Fred y George pusieron expresiones inocentes.

Ella les lanzó una mirada severa pero no les dijo nada.

-Señor Potter. El director desea hablar con usted. Sígame por favor.

El chico cogió un par de tortitas y se levantó de la mesa.

Fue detrás de la profesora hasta llegar delante de una gárgola.

-Sapos de fresa.

El ojiverde la miró sin comprender hasta que la estatua se movió dejándoles el camino libre.

Cuando llegaron ante el despacho, McGonagall tocó la puerta y cuando el director les dio permiso para entrar, ella se marchó dejando al joven solo.

Entró con cautela en la estancia cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Miró a su alrededor con curiosidad observando todas las cosas extrañas que Dumbledore tenía en su despacho.

El hombre le hizo tomar asiento en una silla enfrente de él.

-Buenos días Harry. ¿Cómo estás?

-Estoy bien señor.

-Seguro que te estarás preguntando por qué he interrumpido tu desayuno.

El menor se ruborizó levemente haciendo que el director riera entre dientes.

-Pues verás. Resulta que ayer tu padrino salió del hospital y me mandó una carta pidiendo permiso para verte.

Como el Gryffindor le miraba con curiosidad, Albus continuó.

-Al ser menor y como estás en Hogwarts, soy responsable de ti. Claro está que no he accedido a la petición del señor Black.

-¿Por qué no señor?

-Porque no daré permiso a tu padrino de venir a no ser que tú estés de acuerdo en verle.

-Comprendo.

-En caso de que quieras conocerlo, mandaré una carta con Fawkes.

Harry se giró para ver lo que el director le señalaba.

Un extraño pájaro rojo y dorado les miraba desde una percha.

-Es precioso. -Susurró.

El ave hinchó el pecho.

-Es un fénix. ¿Sabes lo que son?

-Sí. Lo he leído en Animales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos.

Dumbledore sonrió complacido.

-Harry… ¿Te gustaría conocer a Sirius Black?

Sí. -Dijo con timidez.

-Entonces mandaré la carta.

***SB***

Sirius había salido de San Mungo hacía dos días.

La mañana anterior, le había llegado una carta del director del colegio citándolo en su despacho al día siguiente.

Mientras los gnomos revisaban las propiedades Black, se quedaba en una pequeña casita que Remus había alquilado.

Mientras se vestía, no podía evitar darle vueltas a diferentes reacciones que podría tener su ahijado al verle.

Rechazo, miedo, indiferencia… En esos momentos el ex Gryffindor no se sentía muy optimista.

Remus iría con él y eso le tranquilizaba un poco.

-¿Estás listo? -Le preguntó el licántropo desde el salón.

-Sí. Ahora salgo.

Minutos más tarde, cuando Sirius se había calmado un poco, salió de la habitación.

-Estoy preparado. -Dijo.

Salieron de la casa y se aparecieron en Hogsmeade.

Caminaron por el pueblo cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

Ambos estaban recordando sus años en la escuela junto a James y a Peter Traidor Petigrew.

Cuando entraron al castillo, solo se cruzaron con el fraile gordo y con la Señora Norris la cual les miró con sospecha.

Al dar la contraseña a la gárgola de la entrada al despacho del director, Sirius sujetó la mano de su amigo con fuerza.

Al ingresar en la estancia, Sirius se quedó mirando al pequeño chico que había sentado en una de las sillas.

Harry miraba a los dos hombres que acababan de entrar con curiosidad.

A uno de ellos le había visto en El Profeta y al otro…

-¡Yo le conozco! -Exclamó.

Remus sonrió avergonzado.

-Usted hablaba conmigo en el parque y me daba dulces.

A Dumbledore le brillaban los ojos.

Harry sonrió con alegría y se levantó para abrazarlo.

Cuando sus tíos le trataban mal, Harry se escapaba al parque y siempre encontraba allí al hombre castaño.

Él le daba un dulce y le abrazaba hasta que se calmaba.

Minutos después se separó de Remus y miró a la otra persona.

-¿Señor Black?

Sirius puso mala cara haciendo que el menor enrrojeciera.

-No me llames señor. -Pidió. -Eso me hace sentir viejo.

-¿De verdad eres mi padrino?

-Sí. Tu padre era como un hermano para mí.

Harry sonrió.

El director desapareció discretamente por la puerta para dejarles a solas.

Estuvieron hablando largo rato sobre algunas historias de los merodeadores y del tiempo que llevaba Harry en la escuela.

Cuando Sirius se enteró de lo del trol y de lo de Fluffy Dijo:

-Creo que uno se hace mayor cuando en vez de fascinarse por ese tipo de cosas, piensa en la seguridad de su ahijado.

-¿Con Uno te refieres a ti? -Preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

-¡Retira eso en este mismo instante! ¡Yo no soy mayor!

-Sí eres mayor. Lo que no eres es maduro.

-¿Escuchas eso Cachorro? ¿Oyes cómo me trata?

Harry sonreía divertido.

Harry… Sé que quizá es muy pronto… Pero me gustaría preguntarte algo.

El ojiverde le miró con curiosidad.

-Bueno… Yo me preguntaba… Si quizá… ¿Te gustaría venir a vivir con nosotros? -Señaló a Remus y a él mismo.

El menor le miró durante varios segundos.

-¿Estás de broma?

La expresión de Sirius decayó.

-Si no quieres no pasa nada… Entiendo que desees quedarte con los muggles…

Harry levantó una mano para que su padrino dejara de hablar.

-¡Claro que me encantaría irme a vivir contigo! -Exclamó.

El animago sonrió ampliamente.

***En otro lugar***

un hombre estaba de pie mirando por una ventana cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba.

Se dio la vuelta y preguntó:

-¿Alguna noticia?

La mujer negó.

-¿Nada?

Ella volvió a negar.

-¿Ni un rastro?

-No. Lo lamento.

-¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Ya han pasado once años! ¿Cómo es posible que no hayamos encontrado nada?

-Seguiremos buscando. -Dijo la mujer.

-¡Por supuesto que seguiremos buscando! ¡No pararé hasta encontrarlo!

Nota:

¿Parejas?

¿Teorías?

¿Quién queréis que sea el padre de Harry?

Yo tengo alguna idea, peeeero os dejaré elegir a vosotros.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling y a Rick Riordan.

Solo la trama es mía.

Capítulo 02.

Años antes…

-¿Jamie qué haces? Vamos a llegar tarde a la academia. -Protestó un joven moreno.

-No te preocupes Sirius. Podemos aparecernos y ya está. ¿O es que se te olvida que somos magos?

-No se me olvida. Pero es que tampoco entiendo por qué tardas tanto en arreglarte. ni que fueras una diva.

James salió de su habitación vestido con un traje elegante.

Llevaba una túnica azul en las manos que se iba poniendo mientras se encaminaba a la cocina.

-¿Y eso? ¿De qué vas vestido?

-Esto se llama traje. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Que el golpe que te diste en la cabeza te ha matado la última neurona que te quedaba?

-¿Y tú eres mi hermano? ¡Claro que sé que es un traje! ¿Pero por qué lo llevas puesto?

-Lo siento Canuto. Pero es que estoy nervioso.

Ambos jóvenes preparaban juntos el desayuno mientras conversaban.

-¿Por qué?

-Hoy es el día. -Susurró el menor.

Sirius le miró sin comprender.

-¿Qué día?

Cornamenta le miró mal.

-Por la tarde voy a verme con…

-Ah… Ya me acuerdo… Vas a quedar con tu dios griego.

Los dos se rieron por el juego de palabras. Porque sí que se trataba de un dios griego y no era un chico súper atractivo que lo ves y dices: ¡Joder! ¡Menudo dios griego!

No, se trataba de un verdadero dios. De esos de la mitología.

-Sí. Voy a pasar todo el fin de semana con él.

Sirius sonrió y le dio codazos juguetones a su amigo.

-¿Y qué haréis? ¿Tendréis mucho sexo salvaje?

-Cállate Canuto. -Dijo el otro chico muy ruborizado.

-Vamos Jamie… ¿Cómo es tener relaciones con una verdadera divinidad griega?

-¡Por Merlín Sirius! Siempre me preguntas eso.

-Y tú siempre me contestas que no puedes describirlo con palabras. Que es algo que debería probar.

-Exacto. Y ahora, prepara esas tortitas antes de que utilice la sartén para dejarte más tonto de lo que ya estás.

Riendo a carcajadas que eran como ladridos, el mayor de los Black se puso a hacer lo que su hermano por elección le había pedido (ordenado.)

-no sé por qué tengo que hacerlas yo si luego te quejas de que me salen mal.

-Porque así tengo otra escusa para joderte.

Cuando terminaron, ambos se desaparecieron en dirección a la academia de aurores.

Era un edificio de ladrillos rectangular con una oficina, vestuarios, taquillas y diferentes áreas de entrenamiento.

ese día les tocaba lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

Como Sirius y James no se lo tomaban en serio si peleaban entre ellos, los profesores les habían puesto con otros compañeros.

Cuando la clase estaba a punto de terminar, James comenzó a verlo todo negro y se desmayó.

Al ver que su amigo no se levantaba, el otro animago se puso histérico y comenzó a gritarle al chico con el que había estado peleando Cornamenta.

-¿Qué le has hecho? ¿Por qué no se levanta? ¡Seguro que le has dado un mal golpe!

-Black lleve a su compañero a la enfermería. -Ordenó uno de los profesores antes de que el estudiante agrediera al otro compañero.

Al llegar al edificio, el joven corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar a la zona médica.

Una mujer de aspecto amable les recibió en una pequeña consulta.

la medibruja buscó alguna contusión en la cabeza, pues solía ser la razón de que muchos estudiantes se desmayaran, pero no encontró nada.

Hizo varios hechizos pero todo parecía estar bien.

Sirius comenzaba a desesperarse.

Su amigo no solía desmayarse.

Incluso en quidditch, cuando recibía fuertes golpes en la cabeza debido a alguna bludger o a alguien que le daba con el bate de golpeador, se sentía bastante mareado pero no perdía la consciencia.

-¿Ha encontrado algo doctora Jonhs?

Iba a contestar que no, pero entonces uno de sus hechizos mostró algo.

Lebantó la túnica del joven y la parte de arriba de su traje y realizó una serie de complicados movimientos con la varita.

Sirius tomó aire entre los dientes al comprender el hechizo que la mujer estaba realizando.

Observó el patrón de colores sin parpadear y cuando la doctora finalizó, el animago se quedó muy quieto esperando el resultado.

-Por favor que no sea naranja. Por favor que no sea naranja. Por favor que no sea naranja. -Murmuraba.

Unos minutos más tarde, Canuto maldijo en todos los idiomas que conocía.

El vientre de su amigo se había iluminado de color naranja. Justo el color que no deseaba ver.

-¡Mierda! Estúpido dios ladrón de inocencias…

En ese momento, James abrió los ojos bastante desorientado.

-¿Canuto?

-¡Jamie! ¡Por fin despiertas!

-¿Qué me ha pasado? Estaba practicando con McMillan y luego se puso todo negro.

Sirius respiró hondo varias veces para poder calmarse.

-Lo mejor será que te lo explique la doctora.

La mujer, que se había mantenido al margen, se adelantó.

-Señor Potter. Está usted en la dulce espera. Debido a esto, sabe que tengo que notificarlo a la academia y…

Pero James no escuchaba. Se había quedado en la parte del bebé.

-(¿Un hijo? ¿Con él?) -Se preguntó.

Como tenía que firmar unos cuantos papeles para tramitar su baja, el chico lo hizo en automático.

Seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras "dulce espera."

Más tarde, al llegar a casa, Sirius llamó a Remus por red flu y cuando se presentó, le contaron la situación.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Canuto no le había dirigido la palabra a su amigo cosa que tenía a James de los nervios.

-¿Sirius?

-James, será mejor que no me hables. Necesito calmarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si no, diré algo de lo que más tarde me arrepentiré.

Remus se mantenía en silencio.

-No sé por qué estás tan molesto. El que está embarazado soy yo, no tú.

Canuto apretó los puños pero no dijo nada.

Estaba tratando de controlarse para no golpear algo o mejor dicho, a alguien.

-James. Estamos en guerra por si no lo recuerdas. Formamos parte activa de la Orden del fénix y estamos en la academia de aurores. Hay muertes y desapariciones todos los días.

-¿Y qué quieres que haga? lo hecho hecho está.

-¿Es que no sabéis cómo utilizar los malditos métodos anticonceptivos? ¡Hay hechizos y pociones!

-No funcionan demasiado bien con los dioses. -Intervino Remus.

-¡Pues existen los preservativos muggles! ¡O el jodido dios podría haber evitado esto!

-¿Por qué me gritas?

Cornamenta estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar.

-¿En serio lo preguntas? ¡James despierta! ¡Vas a ser padre! ¡Tendrás un hijo con un dios! ¡Con un dios! ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar de una jodida vez? Tampoco es para tanto. Él me ayudará a…

-No James. No va a ayudarte con el bebé. -Escupió Black. -Te dirá que lo siente, pero que debe irse. Y luego, buscará a otra persona para divertirse.

-¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? ¡Él me ama! ¡No va a dejarme!

-¿Ah no? ¿No es lo que hacen siempre?

-Esta vez es distinto. Él me lo ha dicho.

-¡Despierta Cornamenta!

-¿Por qué te pones así? -Quiso saber el licántropo.

-Porque no quiero que Jamie sufra por culpa de un jodido dios promiscuo y egocéntrico al que solo le importan sus propios sentimientos.

-¡Fuera! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No quiero verte! ¿Me has oído Black? ¡Largo!

Canuto abrió y cerró la boca varias veces sin saber qué decir.

-James… ¿No entiendes que si me he puesto así es porque estoy preocupado por ti?

-¡He dicho que te vayas! ¡Ahora!

-Cornamenta… Lo siento… Solo quería…

-¡Que te largues joder!

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, Sirius Black se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Remus no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer.

Entendía a Canuto, pero sabía que se había comportado como un imbécil sin tacto.

-Lunático… Quiero estar solo.

-¿Vas a estar bien?

-Sí. Después me voy a ver a mi pareja.

Con algo de preocupación, Remus revolvió el pelo de su amigo y también se marchó.

***Horas más tarde…***

James estaba en un parque muggle esperando a su chico. Habían quedado allí dentro de unos minutos.

Contempló como un niño corría junto a un perro.

Unos fuertes brazos le rodearon.

-¿Cómo estás mi príncipe?

El mago sonrió.

-Ahora bien. -Contestó.

-¿Nos vamos?

Cornamenta se abrazó al cuello del dios y ambos se desvanecieron como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

***Dos meses después…***

Un joven mago lloraba tumbado en la cama.

Unas horas antes su pareja le había dicho que tenía que irse.

Le explicó que había pasado mucho tiempo con él y que las leyes decían que no era posible pasar mucho tiempo con el mismo mortal y mucho menos cuidar de los niños semidioses.

-Sirius tenía razón. Él me lo advirtió y yo no le escuché.

Remus había ido a visitar a su amigo y al ver su estado se preocupó.

-Lunático. Necesito que me lleves donde Sirius.

-¿Por qué?

-Él tenía razón. -Contestó el ciervo con la voz temblorosa.

Sin decir nada más, el lobo les apareció en la puerta de una pequeña casita de piedra.

James respiró hondo y llamó a la puerta.

Cuando Sirius escuchó que llamaban a su casa, no esperaba encontrarse a James hecho un desastre en el umbral de su puerta

-¿Cornamenta? ¿Estás bien?

-No. -Contestó.

Canuto podría haberle reclamado su comportamiento y la forma en la que le echó. Pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de eso le abrazó y le metió en su casa junto con Remus.

Cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado, quería ir a partirle la cara a ese gilipollas.

Nota:

Sigo admitiendo parejas.

Tríos.

Uniones de varios.

O cualquier cosa que se os ocurra.

Este fic apenas comienza.

¿Quién será el padre de Harry?

¿Alguien lo sabe?

Porque yo no. XD.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Rick Riordan y a JK Rowling.

La historia es mía.

Capítulo 03.

Harry había acabado su primer año.

En esos momentos, estaba en el tren camino a Londres.

Su padrino le había mandado una carta diciéndole que le recogería en la estación.

También le había contado que había tenido una discusión con Dumledore por dónde se quedaría el niño.

Finalmente, Sirius había recurrido a Amelia Bones.

Cuando el ministro había querido intervenir, era demasiado tarde. En el ministerio todos los departamentos que llevaban el tema de protección de menores, habían estado de acuerdo en que preferían que su salvador fuera criado por su padrino mágico en vez de por unos simples muggles.

Harry viajaba junto a sus amigos en uno de los compartimentos hablando de todo lo que había pasado ese año.

Sirius había estado a punto de un colapso nervioso al enterarse del enfrentamiento con Voldie cara serpiente.

***Días antes***

Sirius Black siempre había sido un chico muy impulsivo. Actuaba sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

Lo único que le importaba era molestar y divertirse haciéndolo.

Pero si algo había aprendido al estar en Azcaban, era a pensar mejor las cosas.

Así era cómo había conseguido la custodia de su ahijado.

no por nada se había criado entre puros Slytherin.

Ese día el animago tenía planeada una visita muy especial.

Iría a casa de los parientes muggles de su Cachorro y les daría su merecido.

Llegó a la casa junto a Remus.

Aunque había aprendido a pensar las cosas, a veces todabía se dejaba llevar y esto quería hacerlo bien.

No les partiría las piernas y la cara como había planeado, si no que utilizaría hechizos de repertorio especial de su familia.

Con una sonrisa cortés, ambos hombres, vestidos elegantemente con trajes muggles, llamaron al timbre.

Cuando Petunia abrió, se sorprendió al ver a personas tan elegantes delante de su puerta.

-¿Qué desean?

Su marido se asomó detrás de ella.

-Deje las cortesías señora. -Espetó Sirius antes de empujarla y entrar en la casa.

Remus también entró cerrando la puerta tras de sí y lanzó hechizos silenciadores y para mantener la puerta sellada.

Al ver la varita, petunia y Vernon retrocedieron.

-Esto será rápido. -Dijo Sirius.

primero apuntó la varita hacia Vernon.

Murmuró unas palabras mientras hacía complicados movimientos.

Varios rayos de luz de diferentes colores dieron en el cuerpo del muggle.

El hombre trataba de esquivarlos, pero Sirius preveía sus movimientos.

Cuando acabó, se dirigió a la mujer y realizó otros movimientos y dijo diferentes palabras.

-¿Qué nos ha hecho? -Preguntó Vernon rojo de furia.

-¿Yo? Nada malo. Solo algunas cosillas que le ayudarán con su salud y… Algunas otras cosas que irá descubriendo con el tiempo…

-¡Salid de mi casa! ¡Fenómenos!

-Si señora. Ya nos vamos.

Con una última mirada llena de desprecio, ambos magos se marcharon.

***Tiempo actual***

Cuando el tren llegó a su destino, Harry sonrió.

Por fin tendría un hogar de verdad.

-¡Aquí Cachorro!

-¡Padrino!

Ambos se unieron en un apretado abrazo.

-¿Nos vamos a casa?

-Sí. A casa. -Susurró.

Nota:

Sé que es corto, pero cuando tenga las cosas un poco mejor encaminadas los haré más largos.

Encuesta:

¿Cuál de estos dioses quedaría mejor como padre de Harry?

Eros/Cupido.

Hades/Plutón.

Thanatos.

Tritón.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: los personajes y todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenec Rowling y a Rick Riordan.

Capítulo 04.

Un dios caminaba sin rumbo por el inframundo.

Hacía once años, el hombre que más había amado en toda su vida, duio a luz a un niño.

Lo sabía, porque le había estado vigilando.

Zeus había ordenado que ningún dios debía involucrarse con mortales más de la cuenta y como Hades era su amo, Thanatos debía obedecerle.

El rey del inframundo no quería estar a malas con su hermano pequeño, por eso había encerrado a sus dos hijos en el Casino Loto. pero tenía planeado sacarles pronto.

El dios de la muerte no violenta quería ver a su hijo y encontrar a su amor.

Hades le debía varios favores y no dudaría en cobrárselos.

Durante diez años, Thanatos estuvo buscando a James por los campos Asfódelos, por los Elíseos incluso por los campos de castigo.

También había ido arriba, a la recepción de Caronte, pero tampoco estaba allí.

El rey de los muertos le preguntó qué hacía pero el otro dios se negó a contestar.

Pero unos meses atrás se decidió.

Fue a ver a Hécate y le preguntó si las almas de todos los magos iban al inframundo.

-¿No deberías conocer esa respuesta tú mismo? -le había preguntado ella con curiosidad.

-Sí. La verdad es que he visto muchos vendecidos tuyos, incluso hay uno del que no tengo su alma completa y eso nos tiene sumamente cabreados al señor Hades y a mí.

-Sí Thanatos. Todos mis magos van al inframundo.

-Gracias.

Después de eso, el dios miró en los registros de personas muertas el treinta y uno de Octubre del año en el que habían muerto James y Lily Potter pero no tuvo éxito.

Había encontrado a la mujer pelirroja, pero no había ni rastro de su príncipe.

Derrotado, fue a preguntarle a Hades.

Él sabía quienes habían muerto y quienes no.

Con timidez, entró al salón de los tronos y esperó.

Su amo estaba teniendo una conversación con una de las furias.

Cuando Hades le vio, le hizo una señal para que pasara.

-¿Qué deseas Thanatos?

-Me preguntaba si usted podría ayudarme en algo.

-Si está en mi poder, lo haré.

-¿Le suena el nombre James Potter?

-Sí… Pero… ¿Podrías ser más específico?

-Se trata de un mago.

¿Uno de los vendecidos de Hécate?

El dios de los ojos dorados asintió.

-En ese caso, no. Hay muchos Potter, pero ninguno llamado James.

-Eso quiere decir que no ha muerto. -Caviló Thanatos. Pero en el mundo mágico creen que sí.

-Pues les han engañado. Ese James Potter debe estar vivo en alguna parte.

-Gracias señor.

-¿Y por qué tanta curiosidad por ese nombre?

-Verá… Tuve una relación con él y como consecuencia, tuvimos un hijo al que no conocí. No sé ni su nombre.

-¿Y lo has buscado? -Interrogó Hades.

-Sí.

-¿Y no detectas su aura? Todos los semidioses tienen una.

-No señor. No detecto nada. Pero sé que está vivo.

-Vamos a hablar con Hécate. Acabas de darme una idea.

El rey no le dio oportunidad de decir nada más.

Los transportó a ambos mediante el viaje sombra hasta el palacio de la diosa de la magia.

-¿Hécate? ¿Estás por aquí?

-Aquí estoy querido. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Si te preguntara el nombre de un mago, ¿Me dirías dónde está?

-No.

-¿Ni aunque se trate de mi hijo? -Intervino Thanatos.

-Lo siento. -Dijo ella. -No es que no quiera decírtelo, es que no puedo. Él debe buscarte o su herencia de semidiós debe despertar. Pero eso no sucederá hasta que no cumpla los quince o hasta que alguien fuerce su despertar, por así decirlo. Y eso no sería una buena idea.

-¿Me estás diciendo que eres capaz de esconder a los semidioses? -Inquirió Hades.

-Eso estoy diciendo.

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?

El dios del inframundo y la diosa de la magia se miraron con complicidad.

Horas más tarde, ambos salían de una sala en la que se habían metido dejando a Thanatos solo.

-Entonces, tráemelos y yo me encargaré de todo.

-Creo que solo traeré a Nico. Bianca irá al campamento mestizo. Tengo el presentimiento de que Artemisa y ella llegarán a un acuerdo.

-En otras palabras, la niña se unirá a la caza.

-Exacto. -Dijo Hades.

-¿Cuándo traerás al muchacho?

-Mañana.

-Vale. Aquí te espero.

-Vámonos Thanatos.

Los dioses se marcharon como habían llegado.

Hades contento porque había logrado la manera de seguir escondiendo a uno de sus hijos, y Thanatos decaído porque ahora tenía muchísimas más preguntas que antes.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riordan y a JK Rowling.

Capítulo 05.

Al día siguiente, la diosa de la magia estaba esperando a Hades en uno de sus templos en Londres.

De repente, las sombras se hondularon y frente a ella apareció el dios del inframundo con un niño agarrado de la mano.

El joven estaba en el campamento mestizo esperando a su hermana Bianca.

Resulta, que Alecto, había sacado a ambos niños del casino y los había llevado a un colegio militar.

Después, tres mestizos y un sátiro los habían sacado de allí.

Había habido una lucha que personalmente a Hades no le interesaba que había finalizado con su hijo solo en el campamento y su hija uniéndose a la caza.

-¿Este es Nico? -Preguntó la diosa.

El joven asintió tímidamente.

-¿Te han explicado por qué estás aquí?

Nico pensó durante un rato mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-Porque es necesario ocultarnos a mi hermana y a mí de otros dioses que no estarían contentos de saber de nuestra existencia.

-Eres un niño muy listo. -Dijo la diosa.

-Yo tengo que irme ya. Hay una revelión. Pero antes…

El dios de los muertos sacó algo de entre sus ropas.

Abrió la mano de su hijo y dejó algo sobre su pequeña palma.

Al ver la figurita, el pequeño sonrió.

-¡Era la que me faltaba! -Chilló.

Hades rió bajito y le revolvió el pelo.

-Lo sé.

Le dio un suave abrazo y se marchó.

-Bueno Nico. Ahora tenemos que irnos. Alguien nos espera.

***Horas antes***

Sirius Black siempre había sido un joven inmaduro e impulsivo.

En su época escolar, se metía con los que consideraba escoria y a veces se había excedido demasiado.

Sin embargo, cuando su ahijado nació y lo tomó entre sus brazos, quiso tener él también a alguien al que cuidar.

Años después su deseo se había cumplido pero de una manera retorcida.

Los magos sangre pura y algunos mestizos, sabían que antes de Merlín y Morgana existió una diosa.

Ella les había vendecido dándoles la posibilidad de hacer magia.

Hécate era benerada en la mayoría de hogares mágicos pero esa tradición se estaba perdiendo.

Esa noche, mientras Harry dormía, el mayor de los Black daba vueltas por la casa sin poder pegar ojo.

Entonces, sintió una presencia poderosa.

Al instante se puso alerta pero segundos después se relajó.

De alguna manera, sabía que fuera quien fuese, no le haría daño.

Una mujer alta, de figura estilizada, con el pelo negro rizado y los ojos oscuros apareció frente a él.

Vestía una túnica griega de color azul y plata.

-¿Lady Hécate?

-Sirius Black.

La diosa dijo su nombre como una caricia. Le recordó las canciones de cuna que su padre le cantaba antes de dormir.

El joven hizo una profunda reverencia.

-Has sufrido mucho mi pobre hijo. Pero aunque se avecinen tiempos oscuros, te garantizo que hallarás la felicidad. Nunca debes perder la esperanza.

Al animago se le empañaron los ojos.

-Ahora, mi querido chico, necesito pedirte un favor.

-Lo que sea por usted mi señora.

Remus, que había oído voces abajo, se preocupó y se apresuró por las escaleras.

Se quedó paralizado ante lo que vio.

-¿Usted es…? ¿Es Lady Hécate?

-Sí mi querido niño.

Rozó la frente del licántropo con la yema de los dedos y sonrió con tristeza.

-no puedo eliminar tu maldición, pero sí puedo aliviar tu dolor. A partir de ahora, tus transformaciones no serán dolorosas y podrás mantener el control de tu mente.

Lunático se arrodilló ante la diosa mientras gruesas lágrimas surcaban su rostro.

-Gracias Lady Hécate.

-Ahora Sirius y Remus, necesito que me escuchéis atentamente.

Los jóvenes asintieron.

-Mañana, voy a traer aquí a un pequeño de once años. Entrará a Hogwarts este año. De momento solo puedo deciros que se llama Nico di Angelo. Pero pronto sabréis más.

-¿Un niño? ¿Aquí? -Preguntó Sirius un poco dudoso.

Aún no se recuperaba del todo de sus pesadillas y de los ataques de pánico.

-Sí. Dirás que tenías parientes lejanos que murieron y dejaron al niño solo en Italia y tú te lo trajiste. Aquí tengo todos los papeles necesarios. Incluso en el ministerio ya está registrado como tu tutelado.

-De acuerdo.

La verdad era que Canuto se sentía un poco abrumado.

-Venga mis pequeños merodeadores. -Susurró la diosa. -Es hora de que vayáis a descansar. Mañana será un largo día.

Tras decir eso, la diosa les acarició el pelo y se desvaneció.

Ambos chicos se miraron impresionados.

***Tiempo actual***

Hécate apareció junto con el niño en la puerta de una casa.

Esa mañana, Sirius le había explicado a Harry la situación.

El chico estaba contento porque al fin tendría un primo con el que esperaba llevarse bien.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta, Sirius se levantó como un resorte.

Se dirigió a abrir con el corazón en la garganta.

Cuando vio a la diosa, volvió a sentir la misma sensación cálida que el día anterior.

Sin embargo, cuando vio al niño, le dieron ganas de protegerlo.

Era bajito, delgado, con el pelo negro, la piel pálida y los ojos oscuros.

Vestía una chaqueta de aviador, lo sabía porque Lily se lo había enseñado, una camiseta negra y unos pantalones vaqueros.

Deberían ir al callejón Diagon a comprarle túnicas.

-Hola. Bienvenidos. Pasad. -Dijo Canuto de manera formal.

-Yo no puedo quedarme. -Dijo Hécate. -Tengo que volver a Estados Unidos. Estamos en guerra…

-Entiendo. -Se apresuróa a decir Sirius. -Nico. ¿Vienes conmigo? Harry y Remus están deseando conocerte.

El joven sonrió con timidez y le siguió dentro de la casa.

Antes de irse, la diosa le dio a Sirius una maleta con las cosas del menor.

Kreacher, que el día anterior había visto como ese traidor a la sangre hablaba con la diosa Hécate, se había comenzado a comportar de manera agradable.

Para el elfo, cualquiera que tuviera el favor de la diosa, era digno de merecer sus servicios.

Llevó la pequeña maleta a la habitación que habían preparado para el recién llegado y se apresuró a preparar la merienda.

En el salón, Nico se ocultaba ligeramente detrás de Sirius. Aunque no podía mantenerse quieto por mucho tiempo y la curiosidad le mataba.

Decidió salir de su escondite y presentarse al chico que tanto se parecía a Percy Jackson. Solo que éste tenía gafas y sus ojos estaban más apagados.

-Hola soy Nico. ¿Tú eres Harry o Remus?

-Soy Harry.

-Yo soy Remus. -Intervino el hombre castaño que estaba sentado en uno de los sillones.

Como Nico aún no se sentía con la confianza suficiente como para hablar, decidió mantenerse en silencio.

Entonces, se le ocurrió algo y preguntó:

-¿Es verdad que voláis en escobas?

Harry sonrió.

-Sí. Incluso hay un deporte que se juega sobre ellas.

La diosa de la magia le había explicado algo sobre eso y le había dicho que aunque él fuese hijo de Hades, cosa que no debía revelar, podría volar sobre escobas puesto que Zeus no tenía potestad sobre el mundo mágico.

Sin embargo, solo podría hacerlo dentro del castillo o en zonas exclusivamente mágicas.

Pronto, llegó la merienda y los chicos comieron mientras Harry le contaba a Nico cosas sobre el quidditch.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcáis le pertenece a Rick Riorda Rowling.

Yo no gano dinero con esto.

Solo lo hago porque me gusta escribir.

Capítulo 06.

Las cartas de Hogwarts habían llegado.

Nico al principio se había mostrado escéptico cuando le contaron algunas cosas, y dudaba seriamente que él pudiera hacer magia, pero al ver la lechuza rojiza que se paraba frente a él con un sobre en el pico, se le quedó la respiración atrapada en la garganta.

Una cosa era vivir con magos e incluso saber que era hijo de un dios griego, y otra muy diferente era que él pudiera hacer esas cosas maravillosas que le había visto hacer a Sirius y Remus.

Ese día irían a por los útiles escolares.

Habían quedado con Hermione y con los Weasley en el callejón Diagon.

No sabiendo como, el pequeño di Angelo se perdió en el callejón Knocturn. Menos mal que Sirius le había encontrado.

Le había fascinado y aterrado a la vez ese sitio y al hallar al enorme perro negro, Nico se abrazó a él.

En la tienda de túnicas, el hijo de Hades miraba todo con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Estás insinuando que tengo que llevar vestido? ¡No soy una chica para llevar vestido!

-No son vestidos. Son túnicas.

-Son vestidos.

El niño no daba su brazo a torcer.

para él eran vestidos espantosos hechos con tela gruesa y que picaba.

Refunfuñó todo el camino desde que salieron de la tienda porque se había tenido que comprar esas cosas.

Pensaba que los magos eran raros y la cosa no cambió al notar una presencia extraña en uno de los libros de la chica pelirroja que miraba a Harry como Remus cuando quería chocolate o un libro nuevo.

Él creía que nadie se daba cuenta, pero al día siguiente los dulces o la lectura estaban sobre su mesita de noche.

Se encontró con un niño rubio en la tienda de mascotas.

Según las descripciones de Hary, supuso que sería Draco Malfoy.

Le ignoró pensando de manera distraída que era un chico bonito pero no lo dijo en voz alta.

Todos los animales le rehuían y eso le tenía un poco deprimido.

Al menos, eso fue hasta que halló un felino totalmente negro con las garras plateadas y los ojos azules rojizos.

-Te llamaré Noctis. -Decidió al verlo.

El dependiente le advirtió de los inconvenientes de llevarse al felino, pero Sirius no dio su brazo a torcer.

Su pequeño quería ese gato siniestro y lo tendría.

Aunque le mirara fijamente y le bufara.

Nico sabía que si quería enviar una carta, podía coger prestada a Hedwig. Esa lechuza no se alejaba de él y le picoteaba la cabeza si veía que no comía demasiado.

A menudo Remus bromeaba y decía que era una mamá con su polluelo.

Lo que más esperaba el joven era la elección de su varita.

Probó muchísimas y las cajas seguían amontonándose.

Cuando ya pensaba que ninguna le escogería, Ollivander le entregó una varita de évano con núcleo de corazón de dragón y chispas de varios colores saltaron por todas las paredes.

para celebrarlo, los adultos se los llevaron tanto a Nico como a Harry a tomar un helado.

Nota:

Sé que no actualizo con regularidad, pero ahora con el inicio de las clases las actualizaciones serán más lentas.

Escribiré cuando pueda y cuandome sienta inspirada.

Segundo de bachillerato es complicado y más para mí que llevo dos años sin estudiar.


	8. Capítulo 07

Disclaimer: Los personajes les pertenece Rowlin y a Rick Riordan.

La trama es mía.

No gano beneficio económico escribiendo esto.

Capítulo 07.

Hades y Thanatos estaban reunidos en un suntuoso despacho negro en cuyo centro descansaba una mesa de caoba y veinte sillas a juego.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con joyas de diversas formas y colores sin orden.

El día anterior, el rey del inframundo había ido a la casa en la que residía su hijo Nico y había notado una perturbación en el joven con el que residía.

-¿Qué sugiere que hagamos señor?

-De momento nada. -Suspiró. -Me he enterado de que hay una estúpida profecía vinculada al niño que vive con mi hijo y no se nos permite intervenir de momento. Harry Potter es importante para la definitiva destrucción de Tom Ryddle.

El dios mayor tuvo que zarandear a su interlocutor porque se había quedado petrificado.

-¿Has dicho Potter?

-Eso he dicho. ¿Por qué?

-¿No se da cuenta? Podría ser mi hijo. -Susurró.

Hades se encogió de hombros.

-¿M me diría dónde se aloja? -Preguntó.

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera sabe de ti...

-¿Por favor?

Hades suspiró y le dio la dirección.

Durante el resto de la reunión Thanatos se mantuvo ausente así que el rey de los muertos la dio por finalizada y permitió que el dios alado se marchara.

Thanatos no podía creerlo. Después de tantos años, podría ver a su hijo.

Se preguntó cómo sería, a quien se parecería, si era un buen niño, si había vivido bien... Se preguntó si querría verle, si le habrían hablado de él, si le guardaría rencor...

Su mente no paraba de dar vueltas y más vueltas a distintas situaciones.

¿Sabrían los amigos de James de su paradero? ¿Vivirían él y Harry juntos?

-Harry, Harry, Harry... -Repitió en voz baja su nombre como si fuera una bendición.

Al fin sabía su nombre. Sonrió ampliamente cosa que tenía a algunos fantasmas de los nervios.

Al día siguiente el dios se personó en Gran Bretaña y se dirigió a la dirección que su amo le diera el día anterior.

Estaba bastante nervioso, pero como ser divino que era, no se permitió mostrarlo.

Deseaba conocer a su hijo pero también necesitaba encontrar a su James.

Al llegar, tocó a la puerta y esperó.

Segundos después escuchó pasos acercarse y se preparó.

Cuando Sirius abrió la puerta, le sorprendió encontrarse con un hombre moreno de ojos dorados.

-¿Desea algo? -Preguntó.

Empuñaba su varita bajo la túnica.

-Disculpe... ¿Podría decirme si aquí vive James Potter?

Cuando hizo esa pregunta, Thanatos recordó que el mundo mágico creía que ese mago en particular había muerto hacía años. Aunque supuso que él, que al verlo había sabido que se trataba de Sirius Black, podría saber la verdad.

-¿Ha dicho James? No sé quien es usted, pero debería saber que él está muerto.

-Pero aquí reside Harry Potter ¿verdad?

Black se puso alerta.

-¿Quién demonios es usted? -Gruñó.

-¿Yo? ¿James no te ha hablado de mí? Pensé que al ser tan amigos...

-¿De qué me está hablando?

-Si pudiera pasar... -Comenzó a decir el dios.

-No voy a dejar que un extraño entre a mi casa. -Gruñó.

-¡Remus! ¡Ven aquí!

Segundos después, el licántropo salía al escuchar los gritos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -Inquirió.

-Este tipo que insiste en que tengo que saber quien es. ¿Tú lo conoces?

-No. No lo conozco.

-Soy Thanatos. El padre de Harry. -Dijo.

Sirius se lanzó a por él.

-¿De qué está hablando? Los padres de mi ahijado eran James y Lily!

-Te equivocas. Yo soy el padre del chico. Dejé embarazado a Jamie hace más de doce años...

Antes de que el animago pudiese cruzarle la cara de un puñetazo, Remus lo detuvo.

-¿Has escuchado su nombre? -Cuestionó. -¿De verdad quieres pegarle a un dios?

-Si es un dios y dice ser el padre de Harry, tendrá cómo probarlo ¿no?

-Si me dijeras donde está James... Él podría... -Comenzó a decir.

-Si de verdad eres Thanatos, sabrías que Cornamenta ha muerto. Tendrías que haberlo visto en el inframundo. -Intervino Remus suspicaz.

El dios estaba cavilando sobre la mejor manera de darles la noticia a esos dos hombres y sobre todo, hacerlo de manera que le creyeran.

Tendría una oportunidad y debía hacerlo bien.

-Preferiría no hablar de esto aquí fuera. -Susurró.

Sirius y Remus se miraron y asintieron.

-Pasa. Pero un movimiento en falso y la casa misma te maldecirá.

Durante la siguiente hora y media, el dios trató de convencer a los hombres de que James seguía vivo en alguna parte y de que era el padre de Harry.

Sirius había querido maldecirle ciento sesenta veces y en todas esas ocasiones, el hombre lobo había tenido que contenerle.

Nico y Harry habían ido a pasar la tarde a la madriguera y por suerte no se encontraron con Thanatos.

Finalmente, Remus resolvió que lo que podían hacer para saber si el hombre de ojos dorados decía la verdad, era ir a Gryngots. Los duendes lo sabrían.

Decidieron que al día siguiente, veintinueve de Agosto, irían al banco y resolverían sus dudas.

Thanatos se marchó con la promesa de volver al día siguiente y que no se presentaría a Harry como su padre hasta que no se supiera la verdad.

Al dios no le había hecho mucha gracia, pero había aceptado.

Eso era mejor que nada.

Si ir a ver a los duendes era la solución, lo haría.

Los merodeadores estaban sentados en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar con sendos vaso de Whisky de fuego.

-¿Crees que ese dios decía la verdad? -Preguntó Sirius. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y la voz tomada.

-No lo sé. -Susurró su amigo. -Pero si así es, y si sus suposiciones son correctas, alguien debe tenerlo escondido en algún lado. Porque dudo que él se haya marchado por su propia voluntad sin su hijo.

Los hombres no podían dejar de darle vueltas por lo dicho por Thanatos hacía una hora.

¿Sería verdad? ¿Seguiría vivo? ¿Si lo estaba, en qué condiciones se encontraría?

Cuando horas más tarde llegaron los niños vía Red Flu, los adultos trataron de aparentar normalidad.

No iban a decirles a los niños nada hasta no estar totalmente seguros.

Esperarían al día siguiente y si era cierto, que el mundo se preparara porque nada detendría a los merodeadores de buscar justicia.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los universos le pertenece Rowling y a Rick Riordan.

No obtengo beneficio económico alguno al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 8.

* * *

Sirius y Remus no habían podido dormir nada en absoluto.

Cuando los niños llegaron a casa, les mandaron a la cama, pues ya habían cenado en La madriguera, y les informaron de que al día siguiente temprano debían ir a Gringots para verificar unos asuntos importantes.

Nico y Harry habían mirado interrogantes a los adultos, pero estos no dijeron nada.

El mayor de los Black se había pasado dando vueltas toda la noche pensando en una y mil cosas. Su mente giraba con montones de posibilidades y situaciones que lo tuvieron con los ojos bien abiertos durante horas.

No quiso tomar una poción para dormir sin soñar, pues había tomado una la noche anterior cuando una pesadilla peculiarmente horrible lo despertó empapado en sudor.

Si era verdad que su mejor amigo seguía vivo, ¿entonces, quién lo tenía? ¿Dónde estaba escondido? ¿Por qué esconderlo?

Esas preguntas lo llevaban a muchas más.

¿Por qué lo escondían? ¿Con qué propósito? ¿Estaría bien? ¿Lo estaban maltratando? ¿Había entrado en coma mágico y estaba en algún hospital muggle?

Eso le había ocurrido a Edison McMillan. Se dio un golpe en la cabeza, los muggles lo encontraron y despertó cuatro días después en un hospital no mágico. Tuvo que ingeniárselas para escapar sin que lo vieran.

No tenía ningún tipo de identificación muggle.

* * *

Remus permaneció sentado en su cama toda la noche.

Se hacía un montón de preguntas que no tenían respuesta por el momento y su lobo clamaba por encontrar algo, lo que fuera, para calmar su ansiedad y nerviosismo.

Había cogido un libro para leer con el fin de distraerse, y si bien lo había logrado en parte, el sueño no acudía a él.

Se le escapaba como el viento entre los dedos.

Se negaba a tener esperanzas porque si resultaba que no era verdad, que James estaba muerto, entonces, sería como perderlo dos veces.

James, su amigo, su hermano, parte de su manada...

Gruñendo, miró la hora en el reloj y se levantó para darse una ducha.

Ya vestido, bajó a la cocina para preparar el desayuno.

Normalmente lo hacía Kreacher, pero cocinar lo relajaba.

Sirius se le había adelantado.

-¿Has dormido algo?

El animago negó suspirando.

-Yo tampoco. Estoy de los nervios. Siento como mi lobo quiere salir y eso que la luna llena fue hace una semana.

-Te pasó lo mismo cuando nació el cachorro. ¿Te acuerdas?

-Sí. Estaba más ansioso que James. -Sonrió un poco.

Nico y Harry no tardaron mucho en bajar y antes de que todos terminaran el desayuno, alguien llamó a la puerta.

* * *

Thanatos había estado paseándose toda la tarde y parte de la noche por el inframundo. Había visitado a brujas y magos para preguntarles si sabían o habían visto algo, pues a veces algunos fantasmas eran convocados o se les permitía echar un vistazo al mundo terrenal pero no había habido suerte.

Siendo las doce de la noche en Nueva York y las dos de la mañana allí en Los Ángeles, Thanatos supuso que como en Londres ya eran las nueve de la mañana, podía aparecer en la casa del padrino de su hijo.

Si ellos estaban tan ansiosos como él, seguro estarían despiertos en ese momento.

Efectivamente, cuando llegó cerca de la casa, escuchó ruido de voces y cubertería al chocar contra platos.

Tocó a la puerta y esperó.

Su corazón latía acelerado y sus manos le sudaban a pesar de que era un dios con milenios de antigüedad.

Esperaba que los duendes del banco Gryngots tuvieran respuestas.

Y si resultaba que James estaba vivo y que alguien lo había ocultado deliberadamente, entonces iban a rodar cabezas y los campos de castigo tendrían nuevos habitantes.

Una criatura pequeña y arrugada le abrió la puerta.

Reconoció su poder como el de alguien superior, y entonces supo quien era por haberlo visto el día anterior en casa.

-¿Lo espera el amo Sirius, Señor?

-Si. Tenemos asuntos urgentes e importantes que tratar.

-Sígame. Lo acompañaré al salón de visitas.

Thanatos no protestó a pesar de que quería ver a su pequeño Harry de una vez aunque no pudiera decirle quien era hasta después de que los duendes lo verificaran.

Estaba ansioso y nervioso.

Nunca ningún mortal le había causado tantas emociones y por ninguno excepto por James se había tomado tantas molestias. Quería que fuera su consorte, su compañero eterno.

Al verlo, Sirius y Remus lo saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza.

-Él es Thanatos. -El licántropo les informó a los niños. -Ellos son Nico y Harry.

El dios se quedó mirando a su hijo un rato analizando sus rasgos y todo él.

Notó algo que no debería estar ahí, y aunque todos sus instintos le gritaban que lo sacara, la maldita profecía pesaba. Debería hablar con Apolo para pedir su opinión.

-¿Thanatos? ¿Como el dios griego? -Potter preguntó.

Su primo, que no era su primo realmente, le había hablado sobre quien era y juntos, con ayuda de Sirius y sobre todo de Remus, habían investigado todo lo posible sobre los dioses.

-Soy el dios griego. -Sonrió con calidez.

-No sé si impresionarme o si salir corriendo. -El moreno de ojos verdes comentó abrumado.

Una cosa era saber que los dioses griegos eran reales, y otra muy distinta tener uno delante de él en su sala de estar.

-No te haré daño, joven Harry. Estoy aquí porque necesitamos comprobar una información en el banco de los magos.

El niño le miró curioso pero el dios no añadió nada más.

-Vámonos ya. -Intervino Sirius. -Quiero dejar esto resuelto cuanto antes.

Remus estuvo de acuerdo. Necesitaba saber.

Fueron a través de la chimenea del salón hasta el caldero chorreante y de allí al callejón Diagon.

Nico no dejaba de asombrarse por lo que veía y sospechaba que jamás se cansaría de mirarlo todo. Sabía que a Harry le pasaba lo mismo.

* * *

Nota: ¿Teorías con respecto a James?


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes y los universos le pertenecen a Rick Riorda Rowling. La trama es mía.

No obtengo ningún beneficio al escribir esto.

* * *

Capítulo 9.

Caminaron hacia el gran edificio blanco como la nieve que se elevaba por encima de las tiendas circundantes.

Mientras se acercaban, les parecía un lugar monstruoso y el camino se les hacía largo.

Querían entrar de una vez, pero al mismo tiempo deseaban salir corriendo ante los nervios que les atenazaban la garganta y el estómago.

Nico y Harry iban charlando unos metros por delante ajenos a las emociones de los tres adultos. No sabían por qué estaban allí y Sirius no tenía ni idea de si habían hecho bien o no al no contárselo.

¿Podemos ir a por un helado más tarde? -Di Angelo preguntó.

-C claro. -Remus sonrió algo tenso.

El menor alzó el puño en señal de celebración.

-¡Tendremos helado! -Harry aplaudió.

Llegaron a las puertas del banco y tomaron aire antes de entrar.

-¿Listo, Sirius? -El licántropo susurró.

-Vamos allá. -El de ojos grises apretó la mano de su amigo y entraron.

Vieron a un duende desocupado y fue Thanatos quien se acercó.

La criatura abrió mucho los ojos al ver a un dios en Gringots y poco a poco, los demás duendes se volvieron en su dirección.

-Adiós a pasar desapercibidos. -Murmuró Remus lanzando un glamur a sus acompañantes y a él mismo.

-No me gusta. -Nico se quejó. -Me pica.

-Será solo un rato. Hasta que entremos a uno de los despachos.

El menor asintió.

-Quisiera hablar con quien lleva las cuentas de los Potter. -El dios pidió.

-Enseguida, señor Thanatos.

Uno de los gnomos se levantó y se dirigió a través de unas puertas plateadas.

Sirius tenía ganas de morderse las uñas pero en lugar de eso, retorció los dedos de ambas manos.

-Por aquí, señor. -El gnomo les hizo una seña para que lo siguieran.

Entraron por unas puertas que daban a un pasillo en el que había un montón de puertas negras y gruesas.

El duende los condujo hacia la cuarta de la izquierda y tras recibir el permiso del otro lado, les dejó pasar.

Un goblin anciano estaba sentado tras un escritorio de madera de nogal.

Las paredes estaban llenas de archivos ordenados por colores tras una barrera transparente.

Remus sabía que si trataba de coger un archivo, sería seriamente dañado.

-Soy Godroph. El encargado de las finanzas de la familia Potter desde hace ochenta años. ¿Qué desean? -Hablaba mirando a Thanatos.

-Venimos a hacer una prueba de herencia y de paternidad. -Señaló a Harry que miraba confuso a su alrededor.

-Este tipo ha dicho algunas cosas que deseamos verificar, nada más. -Sirius le informó. -Como no sabemos si es cierto o no, hemos preferido no decirte nada por si te dábamos falsas esperanzas.

El niño asintió lentamente.

Godroph rebuscó en uno de los múltiples cajones del escritorio y sacó una daga, un pergamino azul y una poción clara.

-En ese caso, el joven señor Potter debe dejar caer unas gotas en este pergamino. -Dijo tras echar un poco de la botellita oscura que había sacado.

Le tendió una pequeña daga curva con extraños símbolos y piedras preciosas.

El menor de ojos verdes miró a su padrino el cual asintió.

Se cortó la palma de la mano y cerró el puño y cuando la sangre se acumuló en su palma, abrió la mano y gotas carmesí cayeron al pergamino azul.

Sirius tomó la mano de su ahijado y cerró la herida con un pase de su varita.

Las gotas de sangre fueron absorbidas por el pergamino el cual quedó de nuevo azul como si nada hubiera pasado.

Entonces, líneas negras fueron apareciendo formando letras, que se convirtieron en palabras que formaron frases.

Godroph levantó el pergamino y leyó atentamente.

Al terminar se lo pasó a Thanatos.

Éste no se sorprendió de lo que allí decía. Tras leerlo permitió que Sirius lo cogiera.

"Harry James Potter:

Edad: 12 años.

Padre: Dios griego Thanatos.

Padre gestante: James Potter.

Madre adoptiva: Lily Evans.

Herencia por parte divina: Hablar con los muertos, ver a los fantasmas, sentir la proximidad de cuando una persona cercana a él va a morir.

Herencia mágica: Sucesor de la fortuna así como de las propiedades Potter.

La herencia asciende a:

(Esta información no está disponible porque el señor James Potter aún no ha fallecido. Si desea esta información, necesita la firma mágica del actual señor Potter."

Black no se inmutó cuando su amigo cogió el pergamino.

Se había quedado paralizado en su sitio. Su amigo seguía vivo en alguna parte.

Remus palideció al leer y aún asimilando las noticias, le dio el pergamino a Harry.

El menor leyó con atención lo que tenía tan impactados a Sirius y Remus.

-¿Usted es uno de mis padres? ¿Eso quiere decir...? ¿Quiere decir que los Dursley no son familiares míos?

-Esos malditos humanos no son nada tuyo. Y sí, soy tu padre. James y yo tuvimos una relación.

-Papá está vivo. -Susurró.

Nico había acabado de leer el documento y abrazó al que consideraba su primo.

-Tranquilo Harry. Seguro que vamos a encontrarlo.

-Gracias por su ayuda, Godroph. -Thanatos dijo entregándole el pergamino.

El duende lo guardó en uno de los archivadores.

-Un placer, Thanatos.

Todos salieron contritos del despacho. Nico sabía que no era el momento adecuado para un helado. Acababan de enterarse de una noticia bastante impactante.

El dios de la muerte no violenta abrazó a su hijo. El menor se tensó, pero devolvió el abrazo tras un rato.

-Mi pequeño. Te he buscado durante tanto tiempo...

El de ojos verdes se permitió llorar en el pecho del dios.

Tenía dos padres. Dos padres vivos. Solo tenían que encontrar a James.

Sirius y Remus también lloraban abrazados el uno al otro.

-Canuto, Cornamenta está vivo.

-Lo sé, Lunático. -Sollozó el moreno.

-Ay que hacer un plan para encontrarlo. Tiene que volver con su cachorro.

Mirándose a los ojos entre lágrimas, sabían que harían lo que fuera necesario por su hermano.


End file.
